


Let Go

by bucky77



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Developing Relationship, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Sex in the TARDIS, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky77/pseuds/bucky77
Summary: Prompt: Let GoJack and the Doctor navigate their developing relationship.
Relationships: The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. I'll Never Rush You

The Doctor pulled suddenly away from a very flustered Jack, turning his back and picking up his sonic screwdriver. He quickly retreated down the steps to tinker with the console, leaving Jack standing alone, breathing heavily with an uncomfortable tightness in the front of his jeans.

He was confused, no doubt, but he brushed off offence at the Doctor’s sudden retreat. They were in the console room, after all, and Rose could show up at any moment. He decided to push the memories of the time this happened in the library, and the kitchen, and the hallway, to the back of his mind. He couldn’t think about this right now.

Jack left the room quickly, trying to avoid confronting the Doctor. He knew he wasn’t used to this sort of thing, and he was really trying to let him take his time, but it was hard. Jack couldn’t help wondering if he was doing something wrong. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t see Rose, nearly crashing into her as she left her room.

“Woah, sorry,” she laughed lightheartedly. Jack couldn’t muster more that a few mumbled words of apology as he slid past her and retreated to the library, a place that never failed to make him feel at home. He quickly navigated to the armchair he had come to think of as his own and collapsed into it with a deep sigh. He didn’t feel angry or upset, simply dejected. He tried to think back over everything he had done, searching for the thing that made the Doctor turn tail and run, but that only served to increase his frustration when he couldn’t find it. He leant his head back and stared at the ceiling vacantly, willing his mind to stop replaying the same scene endlessly.

“Sorry I upset you.” Jack jumped when the Doctor’s voice sounded so close to him. He’d been so caught up in his head he hadn’t heard him come in. Jack quickly plastered his best attempt at a casual smile onto his face, remembering his desire to not pressure him.

“You didn’t upset me. Why would you think that?” he asked.

“Apart from the fact you’ve been staring at the roof for at least five minutes?” The Doctor joked, earning an embarrassed grimace from Jack. “Rose asked if you were okay. She said you looked a bit put off,” he explained, twisting his screwdriver awkwardly around his his fingers. Jack thought about what to say next carefully, and decided to just ask him what he needed to know.

“I’m not doing anything wrong, am I?” His question sent a flash of guilt flying over the Doctor’s face. He broke eye contact with Jack in favour of thoroughly examining his shoes.

“It’s nothing to do with you,” he said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “That’s all my fault.”

“Hey,” Jack stood up from his armchair and crossed the room to him, holding his shoulders to force him to look into his eyes. “Nothing’s your fault. As long as I’m not doing anything wrong, I’m happy.” He could tell his words did little to reassure the Doctor, so he pulled him into a hug.

The Doctor hesitated before he wrapped his own arms around Jack’s waist. This whole thing was new to the both of them, and the little affection they did show was passionate and rough, in the heat of the moment. The intimacy of the gesture was a risk for Jack, and one that felt strange at first. Before long, the Doctor let out a sigh and relaxed into Jack’s arms, letting him know it was the right thing to do.

“Why do you think it’s your fault?” Jack eventually broke the silence. He felt a tension rise in the Doctor’s shoulders when he asked, and gave him a reassuring squeeze before pulling away so he could see his face. The Doctor avoided his gaze.

“I don’t know what it is,” he finally answered. “I’ve never…” he trailed off, tone bordering on distress. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know,” Jack said, feeling incredibly guilty. 

“No,” the Doctor laughed, realising he’d been misunderstood. “I have, just never with someone…” he trailed off again, but Jack understood what he meant. Never with someone he really cared about. Jack nodded and took the Doctor’s hand, leading him over to a couch by the fire, which had sprung to life when Jack first entered the room. They sat down next to each other and Jack pulled him close.

“I need you to listen to me when I say this,” he began, waiting for the feeling of the nod against his shoulder before continuing. “Nothing is your fault. I understand completely and I will never rush you.”

The Doctor took his head off his shoulder to look at Jack with an expression he couldn’t quite place, eyes running over his face as though testing whether he was being genuine. When he realised he was, his eyes flooded with a sad sort of awe, as though he couldn’t quite believe someone would actually feel like that, and act like that, for him. He leant up and pressed their lips together softly. They moved gently together, each soaking up the emotion the other was giving, until they had to pull away for breath. Jack felt giddy in a way he hadn’t since he was a hormonal teenager. Even when they pulled apart, they didn’t go far, resting their foreheads together and listening to each others breathing.

“Thank you,” the Doctor breathed.

“Of course,” Jack replied, pressing a brief kiss to the Doctor’s lips before standing to leave the room. “I’m gonna turn in, see you soon,” he said, receiving a nod from the Doctor to show that he’d heard. Despite what had been said that night, Jack knew that soon after he left, the Doctor would be back in the console room tinkering in no time, and that when he woke up the three of them would fly to some far off place and run for their lives. Nothing would change in the TARDIS, that much he was sure of, and he couldn’t be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has a moral crisis, and decides they need to come clean.

“Why are you so jumpy today?” Rose asked, tone accusatory, when the Doctor dropped a box of screws as Jack accidentally kicked one of the railings across the console room. Jack rushed to his side to help him pick up the tiny metal circles while the Doctor mumbled something unintelligible, looking caught out.

“Seriously Doc, you okay?” Jack asked, a little quieter.

“I’m fine!” The Doctor yelled before taking a deep breath to calm himself. “Both of you out, now.”

“What?” Jack and Rose responded, sharing a confused glance and wondering where this was coming from.

“I can’t concentrate,” he elaborated… barely. He set aside the box of screws and leant his hands on the console, head hanging low, not looking at them while he waited for them to leave. They did, reluctantly, and found themselves in the kitchen. Jack slumped angrily into a chair while Rose perched on the counter.

“What the hell is his problem?” Rose asked, a question Jack answered only with his heavy sigh and irritated shoulder shrug. “Do you think we should talk to him?” 

“I don’t really feel like getting my head bitten off…” Jack protested. 

“You’ve got a better chance than me,” Rose said. He looked up at her, silently questioning why she would say that. Everyone knew Rose was the Doctor’s best friend, despite the fact he was fooling around with Jack. Plus, she didn’t even know about that part. “I don’t know what it is but he cannot keep his eyes off you recently,” she explained. Jack had to strain from keeping a satisfied smirk breaking out on his face. Now probably wasn’t the right time for him to start bragging. Instead, a stood up, pulling himself together and preparing himself for the wrath of the Oncoming Storm, walking back into the console room like a soldier into battle.

Jack stood in the doorway awkwardly for a while, watching the Doctor flutter around the console, pushing buttons so fast he couldn’t possibly have been very accurate. 

“That’s not helping, Jack,” the Doctor’s voice broke the silence.

“Did one of us do something?” Jack asked. He ignored the urge to turn and retreat under his heavy gaze, suddenly having a greater respect for the people who dared to oppose him on anything more serious. Brave souls. The Doctor sighed, coming to a standstill and watching Jack. When he realised Jack wasn’t going anywhere, he sat down in the jump seat and rested his elbows on his knees, staring at the grating between his feet. Jack dared a few steps closer, coming to a stop just on the border of the Doctor’s personal space.

“No one did anything,” he admitted. Then, looking up at Jack, he decided to tell him the truth. “I feel bad lying to Rose.”

“About us?” Jack clarified, getting a nodded head in reply. “I don’t mind if you tell her.”

“I don’t want to do that either,” he sighed.

“Do you want to stop?” Jack asked, surprised when he managed to keep the fear of that possibility out of the tone of his voice.

“No,” the Doctor chuckled. Jack noticed that his heart still fluttered when the Doctor muttered any affection out loud. He couldn’t imagine a time when it wouldn’t.

“I’m beginning to see the problem,” Jack joked. He stepped a little closer and crouched down, resting a hand on the Doctor’s knee. The Doctor’s hand subconsciously laid itself over it, drawing lazy circles on Jack’s skin. “Why don’t you want to tell her?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to, because I want her to know. I’d just feel so… awkward, about it,” he explained. 

“Do you want me to talk to her?” Jack offered. He considered the offer for a second before giving a sheepish nod, surprising Jack. “Really?” He asked incredulously. Until that moment he thought the Doctor had been having some sort of moral crisis that would pass at any moment. He never actually dared to imagine the Doctor would want to tell someone else, even if it was just Rose.

“If that’s okay,” he checked. Jack nodded and pulled him to his feet, hugging him to his chest.

“Do you want to be there?” Jack asked, but quickly felt the Doctor stiffen under him and shake his head no. “Do you want me to do it now?” A nod. Jack pulled away and began to make his way back to Rose, surprised when the Doctor didn’t grab him and tell him to stop, that they didn’t need to do this.

Back in the kitchen, Rose was still sitting on the counter he’d left her on. Jack walked in and shut the door.

“Is he okay?” She asked, and Jack couldn’t contain the amused grin that broke out on his face at how adorable the Doctor was when he was shy. When he noticed Rose was looking at him confused, he explained.

“He’s having a moral crisis. I have no problem lying to you, but it’s taking quite the toll on him,” he joked.

“What are you lying to me about?” Rose’s tone shifted immediately from concern to concerned anger.

“It’s nothing bad. Me and him have been…” Jack thought for a moment about how to describe their relationship, “fooling around for a while. It’s just been a few weeks and I don’t think it’s anything serious, but he’s starting to get a bit worked up keeping it from you. That’s why he’s been so on edge,” he explained to the blank expression on Rose’s face. There was a long, disbelieving pause before she narrowed her eyebrows at him.

“You and the Doctor?” She clarified.

“Little bit,” he replied, trying not to sound too pleased with himself. It was another agonisingly long few seconds before a shocked smile broke out on her face and she exhaled a laugh.

“You’re joking…”

“Nope.”

“How did that happen?” She asked, all concern had vanished from her voice and had been replaced by a burning curiosity. Jack knew he probably shouldn’t delve too deep into the details of what had happened, but he’d kept it to himself for so long, and it was only Rose…

“Quickly,” he said.

“Why’d you finally decide to go for it? I thought you said you thought he’d ‘never forgive you’…” Rose continued questioning. Now this was the question he’d been waiting for, he was proud of this one. A cheeky smirk broke out on his face as he thought back to the moment the Doctor had pressed him up against the console and kissed him like his life depended on it.

“I didn’t.”

“But that would mean…” a look of realisation dawned on Rose’s face as her mouth hung open in shock. “He went it?” Jack’s grin spread further, making his cheeks ache, and he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Rose slumped back into the wall and shook her head. “And he wanted you to tell me?”

“He would have done it himself but you know how he can get…” Rose nodded and hopped off the counter, striding out of the room with Jack hot on her trail. When she reached the console room, the Doctor’s shoulders stiffened as her tried to pretend he didn’t see her come in. Jack waited by the door, crossing his arms and leaning against the frame, but Rose didn’t hesitate in getting to his side.

“You,” she playfully jabbed a finger at his arm, not waiting for him to look up, and ignoring his nervous flinch, “need to stop being so awkward around me. You know you can tell me anything, ya daft alien,” she joked. The Doctor looked apologetically at her, not knowing what to say, and she pulled him into a hug which he happily returned. Jack saw his eyes find him and gave him a reassuring smile, watching the exchange. See? He mouthed, barely seeing the corner of the Doctor’s mouth twitch slightly upward in agreement. “I’m turning in, but tomorrow I expect to see the Caligree Markets! We’ve put that off too long,” Rose said, to which the Doctor nodded in agreement.

“Sure thing,” he said. Rose turned and bobbed past Jack, who stood up as she passed. She did nothing to acknowledge him except give him a cheeky hip-bump. He chuckled and watched her turn the corner before walking over to the Doctor, who looked like he’d just run a marathon. He pulled him into his arms again and felt the tension leave him immediately. 

“Better?” Jack asked.

“It will be,” the Doctor replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes his relationship to the next level.
> 
> (This chapter's 80% smut and a little fluff. You've been warned.)

On returning from the market, Rose, Jack and the Doctor were hanging out in the console room, laughing about the strange objects they’d seen (some of which Rose and Jack had managed to get back aboard the TARDIS). 

“You do not need more bazzoolium,” Jack joked, referring to the collection Rose had begun to build on the shelves in her room.

“Well it’s too late to stop now!” She replied. Jack and Rose had, for once, done most of the talking that day. The Doctor had been unusually quiet, but his companions ignored it, figuring he was still feeling self-conscious about the revelations of the previous night. Jack noticed the way he was a little more withdrawn than usual, and how he tensed up and glanced over at Rose every time Jack would playfully nudge his shoulder or address a sentence only to him. Despite the fact he probably could have, Jack didn’t show any more affection towards the Doctor than he would have a month ago. He didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable around Rose while he was still figuring out what type of relationship they actually had.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Rose told the pair. Jack nodded his agreement from his position leaning against the rails behind the Doctor, who started telling Rose about the aviary planet he wanted to take her to sometime the next day. When she was gone, the Doctor turned to Jack and kissed him suddenly. Jack was taken aback at the passion in it, but quickly melted under the Doctor’s wandering hands. He groaned when he felt the Doctor’s hard length clearly against his hip, causing him to pull away. Jack barely had time to whine in protest of the lack of contact before the Doctor grabbed him by the hand and lead him out of the room.

They made their way, calmly but quickly, through the winding halls of the TARDIS, deeper than Jack had ever needed to go before. The Doctor hesitated in front of a particular door, identical to all the others, before turned the handle and stepping inside.

Jack looked around at the unfamiliar room. It was dimly lit, a warm light emitting from a source Jack couldn’t quite identify, and modestly sized. The walls were a deep blue and there were assorted mechanical gadgets, most of which looked broken, littering the desk and dresser. There was a large bed in front of them. Jack didn’t have time to notice anything more, as the Doctor shut the door behind him and shoved him roughly against it, kissing him again. Jack was surprised by the sudden dominance the Doctor was showing over him - usually they were pretty equally matched. He let him unbutton his shirt, dropping it to the floor, and take off his own jacket. He even let him drag him over to the bed, pushing him onto it before hovering over him, their lips barely parting for a second. Jack felt the Doctor press their hips together, rutting against him, an action that made both of them moan contentedly.

“Are you sure about this?” Jack mumbled against him, already feeling flustered and breathless. The Doctor nodded and rubbed their hips together again, banishing all doubts Jack might have had.

The Doctor sat up slightly, straddling Jack’s hips, and Jack felt a spike of arousal run through him at the sight of him sitting over him. The Doctor looked down at Jack, eyes running over him quickly, and hesitated, seeming unsure of what he wanted to do next. Jack noticed immediately and put his hands on his hips.

“Want to stop?” Jack checked, but the Doctor shook his head. “Want me to take over?” Jack asked. The Doctor relaxed a bit at the idea and Jack propped himself up on his elbow, removing the Doctor’s belt with one hand. He let him stay on top (for a little while) because he knew he would feel more comfortable if he had some sort of control. The Doctor bent down and kissed him firmly again as Jack unbuttoned and unzipped his pants slowly. 

“Take ‘em off,” he mumbled, as he removed his own pants, keeping them on equal footing. Jack pushed the Doctor onto his back on the bed and hovered over him, resting his weight on one arm while the other moved between them. The Doctor moaned as Jack’s fist closed around his aching length, arching his back into him. Jack dragged his fist lazily up and down, teasing.

They were no longer kissing, instead looking into each other’s eyes lustfully as Jack teased him. The Doctor’s lips were parted and he was looking at him with emotion Jack had never seen before. He was sure that if the Doctor had of touched him he could have finished at any moment. To stop that from happening, he dipped his head, sucking gently at the pulse point on his neck. Jack felt him shiver under his touch. He placed gentle kisses down his neck, his chest, reaching his abdomen and nipping his hip gently.

“Jack?” The Doctor asked him, making him look up, eyebrows raised. “Fuck me.” Jack’s hand involuntarily stopped it’s movements and his mouth went dry. He felt as though all the air had been suddenly sucked from the room and a jolt of electricity went straight to his groin, which twitched, causing him to suppress a moan. 

“What?” Jack asked, loosing all of his previous confidence, something in the back of his mind telling him he must of misheard. The Doctor smiled and shook his head, laughing at him.

“Who would’ve thought? Jack Harkness getting shy…” he joked, eliciting a nervous laugh from Jack. “I said… Fuck. Me.” The Doctor narrowed his eyes cheekily at Jack, who was still feeling very unsure.

“Are you sure?” Jack clarified. Instead of answering, the Doctor wiggled out from under his grip and opened the bedside table, shaking a bottle of lube playfully at Jack, chucking it to him. Jack caught it and opened it hesitantly as the Doctor lay back down. He pushed the Doctor’s knees apart and knelt between them. He wasn’t sure how long it had been since the Doctor had done this, so decided to treat it like his first time. He spread the lube over two fingers and hovered over his again, kissing him as he pushed one finger into him. He was tight, very tight, and tensed at the feeling. Jack waited for his to relax before pushing the second one in, stretching him bit by bit.

Jack adjusted himself and changed the angle of his fingers, finding the Doctor’s prostate quickly. The Doctor cursed under his breath, grinding his hips into Jack’s fingers. Jack pulled out and spread the lube over his length, finally stroking himself to spread it around. He groaned at the friction and had to force himself to stop, leaning back over the Doctor.

“Ready?” He checked, and the Doctor nodded. Jack positioned himself and pushed into him, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a shaky breath. He didn’t move for a moment, waiting for the Doctor to adjust.

“Relax, Doctor,” he prompted when he clenched around him. He squirmed underneath Jack, taking a few unsteady breaths but not relaxing. “Hey, you okay?” Jack asked him, concerned this was too much. He nodded, but Jack still wasn’t confident enough to move. He ran his fingers up the underside of the Doctor’s cock, eliciting a horny moan. He let his fingers circle around his head, and finally felt him begin to relax. Jack wrapped his fist around the Doctor and pumped a few times before pulling himself out of him halfway and thrusting gently back in. His rhythm faltered somewhat at the feeling, but he kept going. 

He sped up slightly, encouraged by the noises the Doctor would make every now and then, but tried not to move too fast. Jack felt a hand snake around his neck, pulling his head down, and a pair of lips attacked his own. Jack tipped his hips upwards and felt his head brush over the Doctor’s prostate, causing him to jolt underneath him.

“Fuck!” The Doctor yelled, and Jack smiled to himself at the knowledge he could do this to him. He thrust, rutting himself painfully slowly against the same spot. The hand the Doctor had laid on his back raked it’s nails down his spine as a drawn out groan escaped his lips. 

Jack looked down at his hand, which was still pumping the Doctor’s length. His head was red, and a drop of pre-cum fell slowly, tantalising, to land on his stomach. Jack groaned. He could feel the pressure in the pit of his stomach about to snap, but he was trying to hold off until he could watch the Doctor came undone underneath him. But something was wrong. When Jack looked back up at the Doctor, despite the low light, he could see reluctance in his eyes. 

“You okay?” He tried to sound as put together as he could despite how flustered he felt. The Doctor just nodded, not giving him any indication of what was wrong. “Nervous?” The Doctor looked into his eyes, giving him enough of a look for him to tell he’d hit the mark. “There’s nothing to be nervous about, it’s just you and me,” Jack tried to reassure the Doctor, who shut his eyes and bit his lip as Jack sped up his movements a little, making sure to hit his prostate every single time. Jack kissed him and mumbled against his lips. “Let go.”

The Doctor looked up at Jack one last time as he shuddered and moaned an utterly filthy moan. Jack felt his length twitch as he arched his back and came hard into his hand. The sight of the Doctor coming undone under him was enough to push Jack over the edge, thrusting once more as he stilled and spilled into him.

It was a long time before Jack pulled out, flopping onto his side next to the Doctor. They were breathing heavily and covered in a thin layer of sweat, but they held onto each other like their lives depended on it. Jack tenderly stroked the Doctor’s arm and kissed him before the Doctor stood up. Jack wasn’t expecting anything else, even now he couldn’t expect the Doctor to sit still for very long.

He ducked into the bathroom to clean himself up, and threw a hand towel at Jack when he reentered the room. Jack watched the Doctor dress, not bothering to move much, and looked around the room a bit more.

“Is this your room?” He asked. The Doctor laughed. “Silly question, I know, but things aren’t always as I’d expect around here.”

“Yeah, it’s my room,” he replied tucking his shirt into his pants and picking up a strange mechanical object with tonnes of tiny cogs inside a glass sphere, throwing it up and down a few times confidently, like a child with a tennis ball. Jack casually shrugged on his trousers, walking around the perimeter of the room looking over all the objects. 

“What are they?” Jack asked.

“There’s a bit of everything. Call it a hobby. I pick things up from all over the place, just simple things, fix them up,” the Doctor explained casually. Jack smiled. That was so like him. There was a silence as Jack examined the little objects with fascination. He could feel the Doctor’s eyes on the back of his neck and turned to face him.

“You don’t wanna leave me alone in here, do you?” He asked, amused. His only answer was a sheepish grin. Jack grabbed his shirt and slipped it on as he walked out of the room, hearing the Doctor shut the door behind him. When the pair had made their way back to more familiar territory for Jack, he pulled the Doctor into him and kissed him.

“I’m gonna go find Rose,” he said, knowing she’d be in the library after her shower. “Coming?”

“Nah, TARDIS needs some repairs,” he said, making Jack chuckle. ‘Repairs’ usually meant he wanted to fix something that didn’t really need to be fixed, which would result in the TARDIS fritzing out the next time they tried to go anywhere, a slightly irritating but hugely endearing quality of the Doctor.

“Okay,” he kissed him again before heading to the library. He was right in thinking Rose would be inside, and strode over to her, sinking into the couch. She finished the sentence she was reading before looking up at him and bursting into laughter. 

“What?” Jack asked, a little put off.

“It’s a wonder you two managed to hide this…” she laughed. Jack cocked his head wondering what she was talking about.

“Have you looked in a mirror recently?” She pulled out her phone and handed it to Jack, who flipped the camera so he could see himself on the screen.

“Fuck,” he mumbled as he realised what he looked like. His hair was sticking out in directions he didn’t even know it could bend to, and his lips were swollen. He felt his face flush and hurriedly tried to flatten his hair.

“He let me walk in here like this,” he told Rose, astonished. She laughed at him again. “That’s a bit cheeky.”

“He’s getting possessive,” she wiggled her eyebrows at him. “Oh I am gonna have so much fun teasing you,” she said as he handed back her phone. Jack allowed himself to laugh at this, realising how comfortable he actually felt. He was endlessly grateful for how well she’d taken this, and knew that things would be back to normal in the TARDIS in a matter of days. This relationship fit into their lives perfectly and Jack, for one, couldn’t possibly have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters! Comments and criticism always welcome - more parts coming soon.


End file.
